mr_russetmoors_rebellionfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Kavanagh
Introduction '''Charles '''is one of the three secondary characters featured in the series. He works for the government and is one of their helicopter pilots. He is best friend and [[Henry Stickmin]]'s partner during the mission to invade the [[Toppat Clan]]. Appearance Charles wears a dark-gray and red headset while in his helicopter. He wears red high-top Converse. He has shamrock green eyes with the shape of a four-leafed clover as his pupils. He has a narrow nose. His hair is short and spiky.'' ''His hair's style is a red ombré. He wears a black jacket with a red stripe design with Adidas pants. He is slender. He has tall, thin legs, and a wide upper body. It gives him a very masculine shape. Personality He is much of a whippersnapper in a not very cocky way, but still manages to drive a helicopter in a controlled manner without crashing (that often). Charles is fairly handsome but can be absent-minded. However, he likes to read books, and his room is full of bookshelves, which ''should ''make him smarter. But he only reads them for entertainment. He also plays video games, and his platform is Xbox. He likes to play Call of Duty games and Rainbow Six Siege. Name meaning The meaning of ''Charles'' is "Free man" or "man." Kavanagh means "born handsome" or "son of Caomhan". It is of Irish origin. Childhood Charles was born into a slightly poor family. He had to live with two sisters, which made him feel left out at certain times. His parents divorced when he entered middle school. This caused him to be depressed, and after the divorce, he never saw his father ever again. Even his mother didn't care about him very much. She eventually was killed in a car crash. However, Raegan confirmed that his father is still alive. Then, he decided to become a helicopter pilot so he could end his family's streak of having lousy jobs. He has been working for the government ever since. Epilogue Charles isn't directly showed in the epilogue, but he made a cameo appearance, which showed him in a cemetery, looking down at his wife Jasmine's grave. It said that she died two years before the events of the epilogue and was seven years younger than him. Relationships * '''Captain G/[[Milo Centhin]]: '''He sets a father figure for Charles. Since Charles never saw his father again ever since his first year of middle school, Captain G treats him like his son. Captain G also protects Charles from possible danger since he was never trained to fight, unlike some of the other government workers. * '''Henry: '''Charles's best friend. Ever since PuffballsUnited's "Infiltrating the Airship" and chapter 3 of the series, they made a good team, and Charles admired Henry for his skill for taking down the Toppat Clan. * '''[[Lucia Kavanagh]]: '''The older sister of Charles. Lucia is quiet, but she is mature and wise. She and his other sister are the only existing family members in his family, because his mother was killed in a car crash. * '''[[Ellie Nevermore]]: '''Charles has a crush on Ellie. He knows that she and Henry are already together, but he is still romantically attracted to her. However, Ellie only considers him as his friend and nothing more. * '''[[Marionette Kavanagh]]: '''Charles's other sister, who is an identical twin to Lucia. Marionette is not the brightest sibling; she is a heavy drinker, a smoker, and is a prostitute. She doesn't seem interested in anything except sex and drugs. She is also aloof and unsympathetic. Gallery Quotes and Voice Lines Trivia * His gaming platform is Xbox. He likes to play Call of Duty games and Rainbow Six Siege. * His favorite book series is Harry Potter. He also likes the movies. * Raegan confirmed that his wife Jasmine was killed by bone marrow cancer. * In the epilogue, Raegan said that he is retired, and that he also had gotten diagnosed with depression since the deaths of his wife and Captain G. (Captain G died from old age) References